


The Magic of Christmas

by Hakisak



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Modern Continent (The Witcher), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier spend their first Christmas with little Ciri.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Magic of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here, yay! It's meant to be a little Christmas present for all my future readers, so I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> English is not my first language, unfortunatelly, so I hope this story will be readable and with minimum mistakes and weird phrases.  
> And it's inspired by our slavic Christmas in Czech Republic, where the Christ Child delivers presents at the Christmas evening :-)
> 
> PS: This was supposed to be only a drabble... well, I wasn't able to write it so short, sorry not sorry. Maybe next time.

It was late Christmas evening, the Christmas tree was glowing with lights and shiny decorations and little Cirilla was excited, couldn’t wait to get her presents.

“It has to be you, you know,” said Geralt, sitting on the couch with Jaskier, watching fairy tales together.

“What?” Jaskier didn’t understand.

“You have to put the presents under the tree, pretending it was the Christ Child who did it, you know,” explained Geralt quietly with a glint in his amber eyes and a soft smile appearing at his lips as he watched Jaskier’s confusion. “Ciri still believes in the magic of the Christmas night. We can’t ruin that, it’s our first Christmas together.”

“Oh,” Jaskier sighed, feeling uncomfortably with such role, even if he was theatrical all the time. “Okay, guess I’ll do it. For our little princess.” He offered Geralt a smile and cuddled himself closer to his beloved witcher.

“Thanks, it means a lot,” hummed witcher as he kissed Jaskier’s forehead.

***

Later that night, Geralt takes Ciri to her room to wait for the Christ Child to appear. They are watching the sky together, Ciri’s eyes are glaring with excitement.

Jaskier is sneaking into the living room, a big box full of presents in hands. “Be careful, it’s heavy, he said,” he’s humming for himself. Geralt was right – the box is heavy, especially the biggest present for Ciri, a really big stable for Ciri’s horses.

And it slips from Jaskier’s shaky hands a thuds loudly on the floor.

“Oh cock, shit,” swears the bard. He looks over his shoulder, but it seems nobody heard that. Luckily. He breaths a sigh of relief and continues to place the presents under the tree. Then he rings a bell.

***

Ciri is excited and happy with her presents, she plays with the stables and new horses she got, and she names one of them Roach. Jaskier sits beside Geralt, both smiling as they watch their youngling play. “This is the best Christmas evening I ever had, you know,” says Geralt quietly, only Jaskier can hear him.

The bard smiles broadly. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I love you, dear heart,” he whispers and kiss Geralt on his neck.

Witcher laughs quietly, then stares at his bard with pure love in his amber eyes. “But next year, you should be more careful with the presents – it took a lot of effort to explain to Ciri that the Christ Child doesn’t usually use words like ‘shit’ and ‘cock’, darling.”


End file.
